What's wrong, Rosemarie?
by Karaoke-Kitten
Summary: When Rose passes out in New Jersey it's up to Dr.House to find out whats wrong. But will he discove the truth about rose and dimitri first? RoseXDimitri
1. Is it the ghosts?

**I DO NOT OWN VA OR HOUSE! if i did Dimitri would be a dhampir and Alvie wouldnt hae left the face of the earth! **

**RPOV**

"How long is this gonna take?" I asked. We were driving up to New York. We were currently somewhere in New Jersey. Suddenly my head started to hurt like crazy. It was different from the ghosts though. I screamed. Someone started asking questions. I just shook my head and pointed to the phone for them to call an ambulance as the darkness consumed me.

**DPOV**

"How long is this gonna take?" Rose complained. I looked at her and smiled. My smile quickly faded as she through her hands up to her temples. Was her ghost headache back? Suddenly she screamed. I freaked.

"Rose? ROSE! What's wrong? Is it the ghosts?" she shook her head and pointed to the phone just before passing out. I picked it up and called 911 as I pulled over. I got out and ran to her door, throwing it open. I shook her gently. "Rose? Roza? ROSE! Can you hear me, Roza?" she didn't respond I continued to try to get her to wake up, as did Janine and Alberta, as Yuri and Stan called people to tell them Rose was being taken to the hospital. None of this registered with me though. I was too busy trying to get Roza to wake up. _I will never let anything happen to you. _My words from the cabin rang in my head. I wasn't breaking that promise, now or ever. Suddenly an ambulance pulled up and tried to take Rose, but I shook my head and took her to the ambulance myself. I didn't care what they thought.

**HPOV**

Cuddy came through the door and plopped a file down on my desk. "17 year old girl gets a headache and passes out. Do as you wish. And… I can't believe I'm asking this… meddle. There is a 24 year old man who refuses to leave her side. He put her in the ambulance and carried her in here. Find out what's going on." With that she left. I walked to the diagnostics room to work on the case.

"17 year old girl says her head hurts, screams, and faints. What's wrong?" I said.

"Chronic migraine?" Thirteen suggested.

"Diabetes or epilepsy?" Taub guessed.

"Could be, let's hit the tests." We walked to her room. I pushed open her room to see her awake- _finally _–and talking to the 24 year old dude. "Rosemarie Hathaway, 17, headaches and fatigue? Did I miss anything? 'Cause if I did, I don't care."

"You should care. And my name is Rose!" she said. Attitude. I was going to like this girl.

"Roza, don't be mean." Roza? What?

"In my defense, Comrade, he was mean first." He rolled his eyes.

"Stop calling me that. And don't say I secretly enjoy it, because I don't." the man said. Okay, now I was curious. What was going on between these two?

"Okay, so into the routine." I said, ending their conversation. "Do you drink?"

"Sometimes, but not in like, 6 months." She answered.

"Smoke?" Thirteen asked.

"No, but I'm around my friend Adrian a lot, and he smokes like it's going out of style." She smirked, as if she thought of something, then looked at the dude, who looked like he was gonna punch a hole in the wall. She whispered something in his ear, and he relaxed. Suddenly she rubbed her neck. "Ouch, my neck hurts." Thirteen ran up to check her as Taub came through the door.

"All tests came up negative, maybe a virus?" he suggested. I shrugged and left. They followed me. Wilson walked up to me.

"Hey, I gotta cancel lunch; I have a juicy mystery to solve." I told him. He nodded.

"I was gonna say the same, well, minus the mystery. My patient got worse." He said. I nodded and headed to the diagnostics room.

**REVIEW! I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! ANYONE CAN REVIEW MY STORIES, ACCOUNT OR NOT! I WILL UDATE THIS STORY WHEN I GET A TOTAL OF 10 REVIEWS ON ANY OF MY STORIES!**


	2. AN READ ANYWAY!

**A/N (sorry)**

**Okay, I had to do it! I have the next chapter typed up and submitted but I will NOT post until I get reviews. Anyone on any story, but I wanted all the reviews I have to equal 10 in all before I post anything. COME ON! It's a small number too! PLEASE! **

**-Camz**


	3. Busted!

**RPOV**

Well, I now know 3 things. 1) House is a jerk, 2) he had lunch plans with some dude that he cancelled in a conversation outside my door, and 3) he had a mystery to solve. This dude was _creepy._

**DPOV  
**House was getting on my nerves. He kept looking at me like a puzzle piece that he didn't know where it belonged. It was freaking me out. Rose fell asleep soon; I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Roza." I whispered, and turned around too leave, only to find House standing right behind me.

**HPOV**

BUSTED! PEDOPHILE! I shook my head. "Come on, pedophile, I need information on our experiment. Oops, I mean patient." I said. Suddenly I heard a yawn. I leaned to the side to see the girl waking up. "Rosemarie, good morning, anything feel different?" I asked.

"My arm and back hurt like-" she cut off from a look from Dimitri. Ooo no swearing rules! I love to tick people off when they can't swear!

"To diagnostics." I left the room, not really caring how she felt. I walked in and went to the trusty old marker board. "Headache, fatigue, neck, arm, and back pains." I turned around. "Any ideas?"

"Migraines?" Thirteen suggested.

"BRILLIANT!" I yelled. "If it made any sense. Check for Chronic Fatigue Syndrome." They got up and left.


	4. I need help!

**A N again! Sorry! **

**Okay I am trying to update and I am drawing a total blank. HELP ME! Review the story with ideas or PM me but I NEED HELP! **

**love you all-camy**


	5. The most important thing JK AN

**Alright, my hits bar looks like that jacked up kidde roller coaster. You know, the one the has an itty bitty bump at the front and the just goes straight? well, picture that, but going down instead of straight. Any ideas to make it climb? **

**Review and tell me what made you read this story. **

**PS, for those of you who skipped this, you might wanna read cuz if no one tells me anything I may just get bored with a useless story and delete it. So there! **

**Wait, I can't do that… *mutters "stupid pledge"* **

**Also, check out my profile. I have things on there that are VERY IMPORTANT! **


	6. You Can Go

**HPOV**

I walked in to Rose's room.

"Good news, you and your girlfriend can leave. It was CFS, Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. Some basic pills and she's good." I threw the file on the little bedside table.

"You mean I've been here for three weeks so you could tell me it was nothing?" Rose asked.

"You can go now, can't you? And you have all your limbs. And you are alive, which is more than I can say for some people who come in here. You're actually lucky. We could have given you diabetes medicine and killed you on accident. And that would suck. Trust me, I was dead once for about three minutes when they were working on my leg." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Adrian!" Rose called. "I need you for a second!"

He came in and Rose whispered something in his ear.

**RPOV**

He _died_? Could he be shadow-kissed? "Adrian! I need you for a second!" He came in and I motioned for him to let me whisper in his ear. He bent down to my level.

"Are you sober?" I whispered. He nodded. "Can you see House's aura?" He nodded again. "Is he shadow-kissed?" He shook his head. I sighed. "Good." I looked back at House.

"You solved our mystery. Now for yours." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Am I the only one who can't do that!" I screamed. Dimitri laughed.

"Yes." House said. I glared at him. "Now… my mystery?"

"Oh yes. Who is Wilson?" I asked. He looked at me, blinked, then laughed out loud.

"You… think… I'm gay! That's rich. No. Wilson is my roommate." I nodded. **(still kinda makes hi =m sound gay…) **

"Well, I guess we can leave now." I said. "We never got our Ney York trip."

**I had to finish it so… there you go.**

**Rose: Review!**

**Alice: Please?**

**Rose: Why are you here?**

**Alice: You did it to my story.**

**Rose: No I didn't.**

**Iambi: Yes you did!**

**Rose: Dude, where are you FROM?**

**Iambi: Dreamland.**

**Rose: ?**

**Me: Long story. Anyway, Review!**

**I STAYED UP FOR HOURS LAST NIGHT AND TONIGHT TO TYPE THIS!**

**CLICK IT!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
